Time Machine
by Airaa
Summary: Aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, Kusuo.


_**Saiki Kusuo Psinan Fanfic**_  
 _ **Cast :**_  
 _ **Saiki Kusuo**_  
 _ **Teruhashi Kokomi**_  
 _ **OC kid**_

 _ **Genre :**_  
 _ **Hurt/ Drama**_

 _ **Warning : Eyd kacau, sulit dipahami, OOC**_

 _ **Hak cipta cerita : Aira**_  
 _ **Hak cipta karakter : Asou Shuuichi**_

Manik _violet_ nya menatap nanar punggung sang istri yang masih tidak beranjak didepan peti mati puteri mereka. Saiki melangkah mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak wanita bersurai biru hingga wanita itu tercekat.

Wanita itu menoleh, menampilkan wajah cantik dengan penuh jejak air mata. Ia terhisak pelan, "Ini salahku, Kusuo."

Saiki menggeleng pelan, "Bukan."

"Salahku!" tukasnya. "Andai aku menurutimu dan tidak mengajak Ai- _chan_ ke taman bermain, kami tak akan terjebak di kebakaran itu dan Ai- _chan_ tidak akan.."

"Andai aku lebih cepat menyelamatkan kalian, Ai juga tidak akan pergi," potong Saiki membuat manik biru istrinya membulat sempurna. "Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu, ini salah kita berdua. Kita berdua menanggung tanggung jawab yang sama."

Air mata Teruhashi berderai, ia memeluk erat tubuh suaminya itu. Menyembunyikan wajah dibalik pundak pria bersurai _pink_ itu, ia terhisak nyaring. Menyulut suasana pilu pemakaman anak usia lima tahun itu.

Semenjak saat itu, tidak ada lagi senyuman riang menghiasi wajah istrinya. Setiap hari, wanita itu menghabiskan waktu di depan foto mendiang puteri mereka, melamun kemudian menangis sendirian.

Setiap suaminya melontarkan pertanyaan, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan wajah payau, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan sama dengan jawaban yang sama pula. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Saiki merindukan wajah riang istrinya, ia merindukan tawa ceria Teruhashi. Senyuman hangat yang selalu menyambutnya setiap pagi dan kecupan penuh cinta sebagai penyemangat sebelum pergi bekerja.

Waktu panjang tidak cukup untuk melupakan kejadian tragis yang menewaskan puteri kesayangan mereka itu. Malam itu, saat Saiki Ai, puteri mereka merengek ingin pergi ke taman bermain, ia dan Teruhashi sempat bertengkar karena Saiki mendapat penglihatan masa depan bahwa akan ada kebakaran di tempat itu.

Namun, Teruhashi bersikeras untuk tetap membawa puteri mereka yang tidak berhenti menangis saking inginnya pergi.

Pertengkaran yang juga sempat menyulut emosi Saiki akhirnya membuat pria itu datang terlambat. Api sudah melahap habis area taman bermain, ia hanya sempat menyelamatkan istrinya, sedang puterinya terjebak diatas komedi putar yang terlahap api.

Jauh dalam hatinya terdapat perasaan bersalah juga menghantui.

 _ **Time Machine**_

"Kokomi, boleh aku masuk?"

Saiki melangkah memasuki kamar kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping istrinya. Ia menoleh, mendapati istrinya kembali menangis sambil memegangi foto anak perempuan bersurai merah muda.

"Aku merindukan Ai- _chan_ , Kusuo." ucapnya dan menjatuhkan kepala di pundak suaminya itu.

Saiki mengangguk, "Aku juga."

"Aku ingin menemuinya lagi," sambung Teruhashi kembali terhisak, "Walau itu mustahil."

Saiki terdiam, ia mengusap pelan surai biru istrinya itu. Iris _violet_ nya menyorot Teruhashi lamat-lamat, "Itu tidak mustahil."

Manik biru Teruhashi membulat sempurna, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu tidak mustahil," tegas Saiki kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Namun perlu perjuangan untuk mengulang masa lalu. Aku bisa mengembalikan semuanya, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Kita harus mengulang semuanya dari awal dan.." Saiki mengecup pelan kening Teruhashi, "Kau harus kembali membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," sambungnya.

Teruhashi tercekat, ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Saiki bangkit dari duduknya, ia melepas satu headbandnya.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?! Bagaimana jika kita tak bersatu?" pekik Teruhashi dengan air mata mengalir.

Saiki hanya bergeming kemudian tersenyum simpul. Satu tangannya kembali melepas headband yang tersisa.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Ai, jadi aku rasa hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebusnya."

Teruhashi terhisak. "Tunggu!" lirihnya.

Saiki tersenyum simpul, "Aku percaya padamu, Kokomi. Kau pasti bisa membuat kita bersatu lagi."

"KUSUO!"

Iris _violet_ Saiki bersinar, telapak tangannya menyentuh lantai. Seketika semua benda terangkat, seakan terseret kedalam lubang portal. Semuanya hanya terisi cahaya. Mereka tersedot bersama kesadaran yang perlahan memudar.

 _ **Time Machine**_

Saiki membuka mata begitu merasakan cahaya silau berusaha menembus kelopak matanya, iris _violet_ itu menjelajah sekitar.

 _Are.. Ini taman. Kenapa aku disini?_

Pandangannya terkunci pada headbandnya yang berada di tanah. Maniknya seketika melebar sempurna.

 _Alat kontrolku lepas?! Yare yare.. Gawat. Kurasa kesadaranku hilang saat alat ini lepas. Aku harap aku tak melakukan hal gila secara tak sadar._

Remaja itu bangkit dari kursi taman, kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Maniknya melebar begitu melihat gadis bersurai biru sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

 _Teruhashi-san, kenapa dia disini_?

Gadis bersurai biru itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya tiba. "Kusuo- _kun_ "

 _Kusuo? Kau memanggilku seakan kita sudah dekat saja._

"Kita memang dekat," sahutnya membuat alis Saiki tertaut heran.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kita sangat dekat," balasnya lagi, gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Raut wajahnya menyendu.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, Kusuo."

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
